Optofluidic microscopes allow imaging of small objects, typically cells, that travel through a fluid channel. There are two types of optofluidic microscopes: those that image only intensity and those that use interference (holography) to record both intensity and phase. The former method is the simplest but lacks key information, while the latter requires additional beams and optical paths. To date, both methods measure only a 2D surface and are limited to imaging structures whose size is larger than a wavelength. Improvements in optofluidic microscope systems would be desirable